lightsaberknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Omni Trauot
Omni Trauot was a human male Jedi who took part in the Haffrin Conflict. After surviving Order 66 as a Padawan, he escaped and took refuge on Ossus until he was recruited by Jedi Knight Neofius Ozzarak on his quest to defeat the Zarists. Trauot, Ozzark, and a handful of other survivors of Order 66 sought out the source of the Zarists, but mistakenly landed on Haffrin, and were subsequently stranded there by Darth Zandred and his followers, putting into motion the events that made up the Haffrin Conflict. Biography Omni Trauot was born in 34 BBY on Coruscant. He was determined to be Force-sensitive and taken to the Jedi Temple to begin his training. He was still a Padawan learner when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine put Order 66 into effect. Trauot and his Master were on a reconnaissance mission on Cato Nemoidia when the order was given. Trauot’s master created a diversion for his apprentice, allowing him an opportunity to escape. With his final words, his master urged him to follow the light and not forget the Jedi ways. Frightened and saddened by the thought of the Jedi’s extinction, Trauot was confused and uncertain as to his next move. He gave up many of the Jedi ways and customs, trying to hide his true identity from the newly formed Galactic Empire. He picked up odd jobs where he could find them, disguising himself as a refugee displaced by the Clone Wars. Ossus and Recruitment He eventually stowed away on a transport after several years and fled to Ossus. Like so many other Force-sensitive beings, he found inner peace. The Force was strong there, and he began to remember many of his early Jedi treachings. He took refuge with a native Ysanna tribe, training with them and learning their primitive-yet-effective Force powers. In his time with the Ysanna, he regained much of the confidence and positivity he had had during his years as a Padawan. It was not until many years later, when he felt a tremor in the Force, signaling the arrival of a fellow Jedi. Trauot left the Ysanna and sought out the source of this Force tremor. He eventually came across Jedi Knight Neofius Ozzarak, who was searching for the Zarites. Trauot saw this as his new purpose, and pledged himself to Ozzarak and the other Jedi in his company. They left Ossus, and eventually made it to Haffrin. Ozzarak was certain that the Zarites were there, but he was mistaken. It was not Zaric’s followers, but instead Darth Zandred and his forces who occupied Haffrin. Zandred ordered his Sith Acolytes to sabotage the Jedi’s transport, stranding them on Haffrin. Afraid of being discovered and killed by the Empire, the Jedi had no way of contacting the outside world or escaping Haffrin. Ozzarack said that it was their duty as Jedi to ensure that Zandred did not succeed in his plans, and so the Jedi made defeating him their primary mission, thus beginning the Haffrin Conflict. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios